Lembaran buku
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Tidak semua halaman merana, namun yang kelam begitu berarti. Yang bahagia terlupakan, terselimuti benci. / Vkook / Drabble / Songfic / Oneshot.


_I always try to forget the old story that become a book_

 _I was able to read it from the introductory chapter_

 _Not all pages are languishing, but the dark is very meaningful_

 _A happy was forgotten, covered by hate_

 _Mortal color, hesitate_

 _Just because of you_

 _._

 _._

 **DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and BigHit**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah keburaman yang begitu nyata. Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali hingga bayang-bayang itu menghilang menjadikan pemandangan sebuah kursi kosong di depanku.

Aku mengenali ruangan ini, aku mengenali kursi kosong yang tidak ditempati itu. Netraku bergerilya, memeta satu persatu perlengkapan yang ada di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya pandanganku jatuh pada tanganku yang berada di pangkuan. Kupandangi lama tangan kananku, lalu setelahnya kuputuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkah.

Namun sebelum kakiku sempat melangkah, kudengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aku berdiri kemudian, menanti sang empunya datang. Nafasku berhembus berat ketika sosoknya datang dari balik pintu. Dia berjalan mendekat, berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku menghadap ke depan. Ia menghela nafas berat, ekspresinya mengeras dengan rahangnya yang tegas, namun tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk melihatku. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan, mengabaikan hadirku sepenuhnya di sisinya.

Kuputuskan untuk ikut mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang sosok itu.

Ruangan pertama, kaki itu berjalan tergesa. Penampilannya berbeda, tidak seperti ketika ia menghela nafas berat beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik akibat pantulan sol sepatu dengan ubin yang diinjaknya. Aku hanya memperhatikan ketika dia berhenti di depan sebuah kursi. Berteriak membentak dengan suaranya yang begitu kencang, tangannya bergerak-gerak meluapkan besarnya emosi yang ia rasa. Bagai tidak peduli objek di depannya yang total memejamkan mata begitu erat. Nafasnya terengah, ia menunduk sambil menangis. Lalu ketika ia mendongak, kelopak itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua buah Onyx yang kini menatapku sambil menangis. Yang lantas membuatku tersentak ketika sadar bahwa orang itu adalah diriku sendiri.

.

Aku melangkah ke ruangan selanjutnya. Di dalam situ terdapat banyak sekali buku, yang langsung saja kuketahui bahwa ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruang baca; perpustakaan pribadi. Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya, duduk memangku sebuah buku dengan kaca mata membingkai di atas hidungnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di dalam buku. Mengucapkannya dengan begitu ceria bagai membaca sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur, dan ketika aku bergeser sedikit dari posisiku berdiri saat ini, aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri sedang tertawa di bawah tatapannya. Aku kelihatan sangat bahagia ketika dia mencium keningku selepas menutup buku di pangkuannya. Dan segera menenggelamkan diri di ceruk lehernya ketika ia mengangkatku. Kami meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan bahagia meluap-luap meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam memperhatikan.

Kembali kulangkahkan kaki telanjangku menjelajah bangunan ini. Kali ini kulihat dia berlari diikuti oleh diriku di belakangnya. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukan. Suara musik menggema dari piringan yang sudah terpasang apik sebelumnya. Kemudian kami berdansa, menggerakkan tubuh kami seirama dengan musik yang bermain sebagai latar belakang. Dia menatapku penuh cinta, sampai ketika ia merendahkan wajah tampan itu. Bibirnya menyentuh milikku, memberiku kecupan yang tidak ragu aku balas kecupan itu hingga menjadi sebuah ciuman. Ciuman manis di latar belakangi musik penuh cinta. Kami melepas ciuman itu dan kembali berdansa. Kami bergerak-gerak seirama dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah kami. Setitik air mata jatuh melewati dagu. Itu adalah milik aku yang ini.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah ruang makan. Aku bisa melihat dia duduk di seberang tepat di hadapanku. Kami menyantap makanan sembari bersenda gurau, dia terus saja berbicara dengan aku yang kalem mendengarkan. Kemudian ia mengambil kamera yang tersimpan anteng di samping piringnya. Dia begitu menyukai fotografi, maka aku tidak sama sekali heran ketika mendapatinya membawa kamera kesayangannya di mana saja. Dia berkata ingin memotret diriku, maka aku tersenyum manis menatap ke lensanya. Namun ia merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang aku lakukan, senyum itu mendadak hilang ketika ia bangkit dan menyuruhku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia bilang aku harus tersenyum semanis dan senatural mungkin. Maka aku mencoba melakukan apa yang ia mau dengan senyum terbaik yang aku miliki saat itu. Namun dia tidak juga merasa puas, dia bilang aku tidak terlihat baik di dalam kamera, aku harus tersenyum lebih natural katanya. Aku kembali mencoba dan mendapati decakan kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bangkit dan berteriak kepadaku. "Senyum Jungkook, keluarkan senyum naturalmu yang cantik itu!" katanya, aku menggeleng menanggapinya dan berkata, "Kita bisa melakukan itu nanti hyung, setelah kita menyelesaikan makanan ini."

"Tidak!" katanya. "Kau tidak bisa lagi tersenyum untukku, iya kan? Kau tidak mau tersenyum kepadaku lagi, Iyakan?!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya─"

"Sudahlah! Aku selesai." Ia bangkit meninggalkan aku yang di sana yang telah kehilangan selera makan.

Aku menghapus sisa-sisa kristal bening di kedua mataku dan meninggalkan diriku yang diam merenung, kembali menuju ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya yang sudah aku lewati. Kaki tanpa alas milikku melangkah tidak tahu arah, namun suara berisik menghentikanku. Aku melihat ke balik pintu, membukanya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar. Dan mendapati pemandangan itu lagi.

"Tidak hyung kau salah!" Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya yang begitu erat di pergelangan tanganku. Dia menggeritkan giginya hingga menimbulkan gemeletuk akibat emosi yang melua-luap. Namun tidak melepaskan tanganku yang terasa panas dalam genggamannya. Menatapku bengis dan berteriak di depan wajahku.

"Salah?! Kau bilang apa yang kulihat itu salah, Jungkook? Apa yang salah? Coba jelaskan! Siapa yang kulihat itu kalau bukan kau dan Jimin? Katakan!"

Aku meringis sambil terisak di dalam cengkramannya, "I-itu memang Jimin-hyung ta-tapi─"

"Tapi apa?! Kau selalu mengatakan tidak ada hubungan dengan Jimin namun yang akan kulihat keesokan harinya adalah hal seperti itu lagi, itu lagi. Kau menyuruhku untuk percaya tapi kau tidak berusaha menjaga kepercayaanku Jungkook! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Katakan!"

"A-aku dan Jimin-hyung tidak─"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi kepadaku. Ingat ini Jungkook, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini lagi! Tidak tanpa seizinku, mengerti!"

Langkahnya menghentak meninggalkan ruangan itu, melewati aku yang termangu di depan pintu menatap diriku di depan sana yang sedang sesegukkan memegang pipinya yang memerah. Kemudian dia mendongak, lantas kedua Onyxnya kembali menatapku sembari menangis.

Aku meninggalkan dia di dalam sana menangis, kembali menjelajah ruangan-ruangan pada bangunan ini dengan perasaan hampa. Kakiku bergetar melangkah, aku berhenti ketika menemukan sepasang sepatu hitam yang biasa dia pakai. Aku mengambilnya, membawanya mencari ruangan di mana tempat kursi kosong ketika aku terbangun berada. Aku meletakkan sepatu itu di atas ubin hitam dan meninggalkan. Lanjut kakiku melangkah ke ruangan yang lain, aku menemukan sebuah buku di dalam laci, buku itu begitu usang dengan debu menghiasi cover depan. Aku meniup debu itu hingga mereka berterbangan, membuka halaman-halaman yang terisi penuh oleh tulisan tanganku dengan seksama. Membalik nya dari halaman pertama ke halaman yang lain. Sesekali aku tersenyum membaca untaian kata yang aku tulis ke dalam sana, namun sedetik setelah senyum itu hadir, air mataku menetes secara tiba-tiba. Sontak aku langsung menutup buku itu, membawanya ke tempat kursi kosong di mana aku terbagun pertama kali, menaruhnya di atas lantai berwarna hitam di samping sepatu yang sudah kuletakan sebelumnya. Dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada barang-barang yang kutemui di dalam bangunan ini.

Lagi aku berjalan melewati ruang demi ruang yang ada. Dan kembali berhenti ketika lagi-lagi mendengar sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku. Pintu itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, maka aku mendekatinya dan membuka pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar. Mataku mengerjap lamban ketika mendapati diriku terkulai di atas sebuah ranjang putih. Aku merintih, memanggil-manggil namanya sedang dia berada di atasku, merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kecupan-kecupan ia berikan di sekujur tubuhku, dengan bagian tubuh lain bergerak begitu hati-hati di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya dengan lirih, tanganku menggapai lehernya dan menariknya menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Aku menciumnya dan dia menciumku, bibir saling melumat, meluapkan segala emosi dan gairah yang ada. Aku melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Kemudian aku berteriak memanggil namanya begitu keras ketika akhirnya kami berdua sampai pada apa yang kami tuju. Hangat memenuhi diriku, tanganku masih mengalung di lehernya, ia menciumku kembali. Begitu lembut begitu hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Lalu ia mengecup keningku dan beringsut berbaring di sampingku. Ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya dan menggiringku menuju alam mimpi.

Aku menutup pintu itu kembali dan pergi melanjutkan langkah.

Namun pada akhirnya kakiku berhenti di dalam rauangan tempat pertama kali aku terbangun, di depan kursi yang sudah tidak lagi kosong. Aku dapat melihat diriku duduk di atas kursi itu dengan dia beridiri di depanku. Ia berteriak, memaki, memarahiku tanpa jeda. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menjadikannya sebagai bentuk emosi yang ia keluarkan. Matanya menyala-nyala memelototi aku yang sudah terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari kedua mataku namun aku masih terisak. Mendengarkan segala sumpah serapahnya yang menusuk ke dalam hati. Ia tidak juga berhenti berucap ketika kepalaku menjadi pening. Bayangan-bayangannya yang selalu memelukku di masa lalu membuatku ingin berteriak, bayang-bayang senyumannya yang begitu tulus menggentarkan hatiku membuatku tercekik, perkataan dan perlakuannya yang begitu manis membuat dadaku sesak. Aku meringis, berteriak kencang. Membuat dia berhenti mengomel, ia memegang bahuku panik, kemudian memanggil-manggil namaku,"Jungkook? Jungkook? Hei." Katanya, ia mengecup keningku begitu lama berusaha menenangkanku sampai bayang-bayang itu menghilang. Nafasku perlahan-lahan kembali membaik, pelan-pelan kubuka mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam. Setitik air mataku yang telah kering kembali terjatuh. Dia menatapku penuh khawatir. Di sela-sela keheningan ini, aku menggapai wajahnya, mengelus pipinya menatapnya tepat ke dalam hazelnya, lalu dengan lirih aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah lama ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya. Sebelum suara bising peluru menggema membus tepat ke jantungnya dari arah belakang. Peluru yang baru saja terlepas dari sarangnya, keluar dari pistol yang baru saja aku lepas pelatuknya.

Aku menembaknya.

"Taehyung aku mencintaimu."

 _As I stood on white paper_

 _As I ran aimlessly_

 _The page of laughter that I was looking for, was charred but at my heart_

 _Believe the light will again dare_

 _I closed the book_

 **End.**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Lembaran buku by Isyana Sarasvati**_

 _ **Yang belum denger lagunya denger ya.**_

 _ **Ps. Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan video clip lembaran buku milik kak Isyana, sumpah lagunya ngebaperin dan video clip nya membuatku terpana wkwk. Gatau kenapa aku galau gitu pas pertama kali denger dan akhirnya terciptalah ff ini. thnks for read ya..**_

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki telanjangku pergi membawa dirinya beserta segala kenangan tentangnya yang ku simpan di dalam kantong besar berwarna hitam di tanganku.

 _I closed the book_


End file.
